Something Wild and Crazy
by lesipiratecat
Summary: tag to "Devils Trifecta". when Diane tells Ziva she wants to do something crazy, Ziva gets the idea that Diane should join her and her girlfriend Abby in bed. warning: threesome with three women included. rated M for a reason


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I also do not make a profit from this story; I just do it for fun.

Note: So this is a tag to the episode "Devils Trifecta". I think that this episode was one of my favorites this season because it was hilarious for one; I mean the whole Diane/McGee/Fornell interaction was so funny. Diane in general is hilarious, and I wish we could see more of her lol. Anyway, when it came to that part where *spoiler* Diane told Ziva she wanted to do something crazy, added to the part when Abby had called Diane and informed her FIRST (a.k.a. before Gibbs), my mind went bazzerk and thought of this Zabby-plus-Diane craziness. Lol hope you enjoy!

Warning: spoilers for the episode "Devils Trifecta" as well as some major girl-on-girl and girl-on-girl-on-girl included. If you do not like smut or are too young or whatever, please leave now and never come back. I like to write sex scenes and will not have that ruined by homophobes or babies running to their mommies about how gross or whatever this is, got it? … Good! Now, on with the story.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

As Abby got out of bed and started getting ready for work, she nervously asked, "Are you sure about this babe?"

Ziva came up behind Abby and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's stomach. As she rested the side of her head against Abby's back, wishing they could spend just a little more time in bed together, she answered, "Only if you are my love." Then she placed a loving kiss on her love's spine, making her shiver.

Abby smiled at her girlfriend's words. Ziva and Abby had been together for a few months now, but they had been in love with each other for years. Abby never made a move because she was sure Ziva was straight and had a thing for Tony. Ziva never made a move because she knew McGee was still in love with her, and she didn't want to hurt him. Since they got together, their love-making had been anything but boring. Both women could be pretty kinky at times. Ziva loved dominating over Abby, who loved being submissive. Abby loved bondage and finding new places. One thing that they had talked about trying but never got around to was a threesome. They both decided that they would be willing for either a man or woman to be the third; they just weren't sure who to ask. Abby had many friends who would be more than happy for the opportunity, but Ziva hadn't met all of them and didn't want someone she didn't know. They had thought about asking McGee, but thought it would be too weird with his past relationship with Abby. Neither Gibbs now Tony knew about them but weren't contestants anyway. Gibbs was like both of their father and Tony was like Abby's brother and was way too into the idea of a threesome if you asked Ziva. It wasn't that they didn't trust him because they both knew he'd be respectful if they did ask him. But they both knew him too well to ask so he was out. If Palmer weren't married, he would be a good option. Ziva and Abby had both seemed him without a shirt on and were more than impressed with his physic. Have you seen that man's abs?

The day before, however, a possibility had opened up to them. Ziva had told Abby about Diane's desire to go out and do something crazy. Ziva once again thought over the conversations she had had with Gibbs and Fornell's ex-wife. She remembered how the red-head had looked sad when she first brought it up. Her current husband was possibly going to leave her, so that was nothing surprising.

"_Well, I- I settled down so early," she had said, "And I just went from marriage to marriage, you know? I never went out and acted crazy- like all my friends."_ _She had said, looking at Ziva like she was hoping the younger woman would understand_.

_Despite Diane being Gibbs' ex, Ziva liked Diane. She was bossy and hot-tempered, but seemed like, deep under the rough, fiery façade, there was a good woman who just needed a friend. Ziva also had to admit that Diane was very good-looking- hot even. "And now you wish to… act crazy?" Ziva asked, wanting to understand._

"_Yah," Diane nodded, leaning in. Ziva could see a sudden desire forming in her as her eyes looked flirtingly at Ziva. Yet, it seemed it was an unconscious action to huskily say, "I wanna go out… and do something WILD… Just let loose for once." Then she sobered and leaned away slightly as she said, "That's hard to do if you're married… to Victor." She was no longer looking at Ziva as she pondered that. Then it was all work as she and Ziva talked to the owner of the check-cashing place- who would later be their guilty man._

Later that night, while Diane was being sheltered at McGee's place, Ziva had gone home to the apartment she shared with Abby. Ziva made some spaghetti and got into her PJs to wait for her girlfriend. Abby got in about an hour after her, stopping by the couch to give her a kiss before going to fetch some spaghetti for herself. She returned to sit next to Ziva on the couch, sitting close enough that their sides were pressed together. Ziva draped one arm over her shoulders, and they sat in content silence, watching 'The Voice' while Abby ate. Suddenly, Ziva asked, "Would you still be interested in a threesome?"

Abby turned to look at her, confused.

And that is when Ziva elaborated by telling her about the conversation she had had with Diane- how she wanted to do something crazy, how she'd leaned in close to Ziva to whisper huskily to the Israeli, how Ziva had gotten the impression that Diane was flirting with her, though the older woman might not have been aware of it. Abby stayed silent, thinking. Ziva was exceptional at picking up on things like this; she knew how to read someone's body language. And Abby definitely agreed that the way Ziva described the scene, Diane might be open to doing something at least with Ziva. Jealously lit a small fire in Abby when she thought about Diane flirting with Ziva. A threesome was just supposed to be something fun for them to do with someone who knew they were together and didn't want anything but sex from them. But even if Diane found Ziva attractive, she had a husband, and as far as they knew, Diane definitely didn't want to end things with him. She was just going through a rough time and wanted to take the break from her marriage to do something crazy like she'd always wanted to do.

Before Abby could say anything, Ziva filled the silence with, "I know there are about a million reasons why we should not do it. Diane is Gibbs' ex; she's older than us; she's married. And if you would like that we didn't ask her then I'm okay with that. I would be more than happy if you were the only one I touched and who touched me for the rest of my life. I just thought since it was one of our fantasies and I get the impression that she would say yes that-"

Abby silenced her girlfriend by covering her lips with her own. When she felt Ziva melt into her completely, she pulled away enough to say, "Ask her."

"Are you sure my love?"

Abby nodded. Ziva had smiled at her lovingly before pressing their lips together again. Now that the next day had come, both were a little nervous. Abby was nervous that Diane would not only say no, but freak out and tell Gibbs that his two favorite women were sex-deviants. Ziva was afraid that this would somehow change her and Abby relationship for the worse. They went into work together as usual, separating to go to their own domains, and tried to concentrate on work first, sex later. Upon arriving, Tony told her about what was rumored to have happened at McGee's with him and Diane. Fornell was torturing McGee with every word he aimed at him. Ziva was almost certain nothing happened between the two, but she couldn't resist asking Diane about it anyway. She never got a straight answer but McGee was more than vocal about how nothing happened, so she decided to believe her partner and leave it at that. Soon, they were all where they needed to be as Gibbs and Diane went in undercover to the wedding to get Avis Boyle. Ziva, McGee, and Fornell were inside the van listening and watching in. Ziva couldn't help but subtly, yet flirtatiously compliment Diane on the spy-broach she was wearing and was happy to get a small smile and blush from the older woman. She glared at McGee and Fornell as they continued their banter over McGee's night with Diane and told them to shut up. She was also glad when Diane whispered to Gibbs, "Just having a little fun."

She knew it meant that nothing had happened with McGee. It made Ziva think that, maybe if Diane was feeling under-loved physically, it might help her convince Diane to jump her and Abby in bed. Thankfully, though the op hit a potentially dangerous snag when the guy from the check-cashing place came out and put his gun to Diane's back, it went off safely with no one hurt, the people at the wedding peacefully unaware that anything was wrong, and the bad guys arrested. Ziva sighed with relief, knowing that now all that was left was paperwork to wrap the case up and to ask Diane the big question. Once, they arrived back at NCIS, the boys dealt with the bad guys, leaving Diane and Ziva left alone in the bullpen. Seeing her chance, Ziva went to Diane and asked quietly, "Can I speak to you in private?"

Diane looked at her with concern and wariness but nodded nonetheless, "Sure."

Ziva led the way to the women's restroom. Once inside and seeing it was empty, Ziva locked the door. She took a deep breath before turning to face Diane, who still had the same look upon her face. "Yesterday, you mentioned wanting to do something crazy," Ziva started, "Has that changed at all?"

Diane sighed, and her expression turned sad, "No. I mean, don't get me wrong, Chucky seems like a great guy once you get past his geeky, awkward…" she seemed at a loss for the right words, but then continued, "But nothing like that happened. I wouldn't want it to- not with him anyway. And Victor still hasn't called me, though I haven't called him either. And, there's a part of me that will always love Leroy, but I know he never really loved me. And I never really loved Tobias. I guess, I just don't know exactly who to turn to."

Ziva stepped closer until she could gently rub Diane's arm. When the red-head's eyes met hers, Ziva said, "You have me."

Diane smiled softly but stayed silent.

Ziva couldn't tell what the woman was thinking so she back-tracked a bit, "I mean, I know we have not known each other for very long, but-"

"I know," Diane interrupted with a smile. She grabbed onto Ziva's hand and said, "Truth is, I don't have very many friends. The ones I talked about earlier- the ones that got crazy- are either still single and crazy or have recently settled down. Being married thrice with a teenage daughter makes me the outcast. I consider you a friend."

At the way Diane's hand squeezed hers and her eyes flicked down and back up Ziva's body, Ziva knew she had her. Now all she had to do was play this right. She smiled as she stepped closer to the red-head, "I would like that." She licked her lips and inwardly celebrated her victory as Diane's eyes moved to watch. "Having a _friend_ like me," she put emphasis on it so Diane would catch her hidden message, "Now, _that_ I would consider to be something wild and crazy, hm?" Diane audibly swallowed. She licked her own lips as her eyes flicked from Ziva's eyes to her lips. Ziva could see desire and resistance battling in the older woman's eyes. Ziva had to say something that would make the woman cave. "It would be our little secret. No one- not Tobias or Gibbs or Victor- will ever know of it," she paused as she ran her hand gently up and down Diane's arm. She mentally celebrated another victory as goosebumps formed on the older woman's skin. "You are a gorgeous, talented, and strong woman Diane. I would be lying if I said I didn't admire you or wasn't attracted to you." Diane's breath caught with the compliments. Ziva could see the resistance in Diane was only holding on by a thread. "And I'm not the only one. My girlfriend, Abby, thinks you're beautiful as well. We actually had the idea that both her and I could share you." Diane's eyes widened with both shock and arousal at the thought of two people lavishing her at once. Ziva knew Diane wouldn't be able to deny the opportunity to be worshipped by two people in that way. "Would you like that Diane?" asked as she stepped as close to Diane as she could without touching her and lifted her hand to ghost her fingers down the side of Diane's face, causing her eyelids to flutter and a sigh to leave her lips as she leaned slightly into the touch. "Would you like having two people touching your beautiful body- telling you how lovely you are and pleasing you?"

"Yes," Diane whispered. Her grip on Ziva's hand tightened as the other one grabbed with a vise-like grip on her other arm.

Ziva leaned her face in closer and whispered, "Would you like being the center of two people's attention? One of us could lavish your top half. While the other focused on your lower half." Diane let out a quiet moan. Ziva slowly moved her hand up Diane's arm over her collar bone and down over the outside of one of her breasts as she taunted, "Two mouths to suck on your perfect breasts. Two mouths moaning due to the pleasure you'd bring us. Would you like that?"

Instead of answering, Diane grabbed both of Ziva's hands and pulled them to her chest. Ziva wrapped her hands around each mound and squeezed gently. Diane gasped loudly and let her head fall back. Ziva leaned forward even further to slowly run her tongue up Diane's throat. She could feel the jump in the older woman's pulse under her tongue as Diane moaned and started shaking slightly. Ziva knew she was no longer resisting but rather soaking in the glow of Ziva's attention. Then, when Ziva gently nipped at the bottom of her earlobe, it was as if a switch was flicked inside the red-head. In one movement that both shocked and pleased Ziva, Diane attacked Ziva's mouth with her own as she used her body to force Ziva against the bathroom door. Ziva was more than happy to give the other women control as Diane plunged her tongue into Ziva's mouth. Ziva moved her hands around Diane's body. One held tightly on to the soft red hair while the other moved down to knead her ass. Every touch Ziva was giving her was setting Diane on fire and she had to move her head aside to take in some much needed oxygen. But Ziva wasn't about to cut her any slack. She moved her mouth back to the sensitive spot of Diane's ear. Diane had to grab onto Ziva's hair to keep from falling to her knees. Oh, how she'd missed being touched!

Excitedly turned-on, Diane recaptured Ziva's lips before jumping up to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist. Ziva caught her effortlessly and turned them around so that Diane's back was pressed against the door. As much as Ziva loved the taste of Abby's mouth, she had to admit that Diane's was just as nice. She was an expert with her tongue and lips. Victor was an idiot to give this up. Ziva was heated by Diane's hands exploring her body. She hadn't touch her breasts, but she'd come dangerously close. It was tormenting Ziva, and Ziva was pretty sure Diane knew it. Just as Ziva was starting to feel Diane's fingertips slipping under her shirt, there was a pounding at the door- loud and insistent. "Diane?" both women froze as they recognized Fornell's voice, "Will you hurry up in there? We have to debrief with the Director before we can go home, and I'd like to do that sometime tonight."

Diane only paused for a moment before responding with a fairly strong sounding voice, "Hold your horses. I'll be there in a few minutes!" When they only heard a grunt in reply, signaling Fornell had accepted the answer, Diane dropped and rested her forehead on Ziva's as she sighed with disappointment. "I haven't had made out that heavy with anyone in a while," she said quietly. Ziva waited to see what Diane would say next- whether she would realize she'd been making out with a woman and freak out or whether she would ask for more. After a moment, Ziva grew impatient and opened her mouth to ask when Diane confessed, "I want more. I want what you offered earlier. To have you and Abby both. Please?"

Gone was the bossy, difficult woman they'd been dealing with the past few days- the one that her ex-husbands saw. In her place was a vulnerable, lonely woman who was willing to accept the help of a friend to make her feel more desired. And oh, did Ziva desire her- especially after that heated make-out session. Ziva knew it was greedy and selfish, but she wanted it- to have both the woman she loved and the woman she desired at her fingertips and in her bed. Ziva answered Diane with one simple word, but she hoped the amount of desire she felt would be conveyed as she said forcefully, "Yes."

Diane heard the underlying emotions and smiled. She gave Ziva a quick kiss before unwrapping her legs from Ziva's torso. They both turned to look in the mirror and straightened out their ruffled hair and clothes. When they were satisfied that they looked normal enough that no one would guess what they'd been up to, they moved to the door. Ziva led the way back through the bullpen and stopped at her desk. It appeared that McGee and Tony had already left as only Gibbs and Fornell were left at Gibbs' desk. When they saw them coming back, they both mumbled under their breath about having to wait and her finally being there, but the women ignored them. Gibbs and Fornell went towards the stairs that would lead them to Vance's office. As Diane moved to follow them, Ziva quickly grabbed her arm. When Diane looked expectantly at her, Ziva said, "I will text you my address. Come after your meeting."

Diane nodded, excitement lighting those pale green eyes, and Ziva let go. She watched the red-head follow the men into Vance's office before she quickly collected her things, and rushed down to Abby's lab.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"Are you sure she's coming?" Abby asked, as she watched Ziva set the mood by tidying up a bit and changing the sheets. She was still nervous about the whole thing as well as slightly jealous. She was jealous that Ziva had made out with Diane in the bathroom, and she was jealous that Ziva seemed so damn excited about this. It wasn't that she doubted Ziva's feelings for her; she knew that when Ziva said she would love her forever she meant it. Abby didn't know why exactly this was bothering her, especially since she was the one who agreed both to the fact that she would love to be part of a threesome and to the idea that Diane be their third. Maybe she was just jealous because, the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want anyone touching Ziva- HER Ziva- but her.

Ziva looked up to see Abby pouting slightly as she looked lost in thought. Immediately, she went to her girlfriend and pressed her lips to Abby's in a searing kiss. Abby responded in kind, grabbing Ziva roughly and pulling them together. When Ziva was sure she had Abby's full attention, she pulled back only to enough to smirk and say, "Diane should be here soon… but I do not see a reason we cannot start without her."

Abby chuckled before attacking Ziva's mouth. Ziva loved the feeling of Abby's body against hers and moaned to show it. She slipped her hands under Abby's shirt and scraped her nails over the skin of her back. Abby sighed loudly into Ziva's mouth and held her tighter when she felt Ziva's nails move upward and around. When Ziva's hands slid under her bra and squeezed her breasts tightly, Abby moaned loudly, "Oh Ziva." She had to move her head away to breathe. Ziva took Abby's neck into her mouth and sucked hard, being sure to mark her girlfriend noticeably. As Ziva's hands massaged her breasts and taunt nipples while her mouth marked her, Abby was getting more and more aroused. It never took much when it came to Ziva. Ziva took the opportunity, relishing the effect she had on her girlfriend, and slid one of her hands down Abby's stomach. She unbuckled the button, slid the zipper down, and plunged her hand down to feel Abby's wet, throbbing core. Abby gasped loudly and gently thrust her hips closer to Ziva's hand. Ziva moved her mouth to another spot on Abby's neck while her fingers parted Abby's folds. She sighed as she felt Abby's wetness gather on her fingers. When Ziva passed over her clit, Abby moaned. "Ziva. I need you so much."

Just as Ziva was about to put her fingers inside Abby, the doorbell rang. "Nooooo!" Abby groaned in frustration and disappointment.

Ziva chuckled, "Do not worry my love. We'll continue this in a few minutes."

Abby pouted but nodded. Ziva kissed the pout away before the door bell rang again. She removed her hands from Abby's body, licking Abby's juices away from the one that had been down her pants. Abby moaned sadly at the sight, wanting so badly for Ziva to continue where she left off right then and there, but followed Ziva to the door. Ziva opened the door to reveal a very flustered Diane. Ziva wasn't sure if that was due to the meeting with her two ex-husbands and Vance or her anxiousness to be there with Ziva and Abby. Maybe it was both. Either way, Ziva was just about to invite Diane in when suddenly Diane rushed at her.

Diane quickly pressed her lips to Ziva's, all of her sexual build-up coming to the surface and begging to be released. Abby watched with wide-eyes as her girlfriend suddenly found her hands full with the clearly-horny red-head. She clenched her fists tight as she could as she made sure to close the door without slamming it. When she turned back to see Diane and Ziva making-out quite heatedly, she awkwardly stood off to the side to watch. She saw Ziva's eyes look her way. The chocolate brown depths filled with both arousal and guilt. But before Ziva could push Diane away so she could reach for her girlfriend, Diane pulled her lips from Ziva's and, keeping one of her arms wrapped around and the rest of her body pressed tightly against Ziva's body, grabbed onto Abby's shirt quick as a flash. Abby didn't even have time to prepare before Diane roughly pulled Abby forward and pressed their lips together. She was only frozen for a moment before she responded to Diane's kiss- though not with as much as Diane was giving. She looked over Diane's head over to Ziva. She let her hesitancy show in her eyes even though she could see Ziva was smiling as she watched the two women make-out. Abby knew Ziva wasn't the jealous type, but Abby still wasn't sure how to go about this. Ziva smiled gently at her girlfriend before giving Abby her sexy, one-eyebrow-cocked look and running her hand teasingly up Abby's side. It was Ziva's silent way of encouraging her uneasy lover. And suddenly, Abby didn't feel so unsure anymore. She grabbed Diane's face and responded with even more passion then she was getting.

Soon, all three women were taking turns making out as their hands roamed over one another's bodies. Diane had somehow gotten rid of all her shyness and was touching Ziva and Abby everywhere, breasts and asses included. Abby had finally gotten into it enough to be the first person to slip her hands under Diane's shirt and lift it over her head, which started a trend. As Abby ran her hands over Diane's newly-exposed skin, earning some moans and loud gasps from the red-head, Diane lifted Ziva's shirt and started foundling her skin. Ziva in turn reached over and pulled Abby's shirt off. With Diane stuck in the middle of them, Ziva couldn't reach all of Abby' skin; instead she pulled Abby's head over Diane's shoulder and kissed her hungrily. Diane didn't seem to mind as her own mouth was busy tasting the skin of Ziva's neck, shoulders, and chest. Wanting more, Diane reached behind Ziva and unclipped her bra. Ziva easily let it fall to the floor. Abby continued touching Diane with one hand while the other grabbed one of Ziva's breasts, making both women gasp and groan. Seeing the need growing in both of the other women, Ziva started moving towards the bedroom. Loyally, Diane and Abby followed, neither breaking contact with each other's bodies. Along the way, Ziva managed to get both Diane and Abby's bras off. Once inside the bedroom, Ziva stopped beside the bed, which was designed and decorated to look like a large coffin just for Abby. Immediately, Diane latched her mouth onto one of Ziva's nipples, expertly flicking it with her tongue. Ziva groaned as she felt it harden as her arousal increased. Abby went around Diane, still keeping one of her hands on her body, and took Ziva's other nipple into her mouth. While Diane licked and flicked one, Abby nibbled and sucked the other. At the feeling of two mouths on her, Ziva started moaning like crazy. She grabbed each of their heads with her hands, holding them in place.

After a few moments, she pulled Diane away to bring her lips to hers. Reaching blindly, she finally found the red-head's pants button and undid it. She began pushing her pants and underwear down, but then Abby released her nipple with a pop and pushed the pants down the rest of the way herself. Seeing Diane naked, Abby admitted quietly, "You have such a beautiful body Diane."

Diane moaned at the compliment, feasting harder from Ziva's mouth. Abby realized that Ziva had been right in saying that compliments drove Diane further. Staying crouched down, Abby reached over to Ziva's pants and quickly removed them as well as her underwear. Since her own pants were already undone from before Diane got there, she decided to remove them herself. Now all three women were gloriously naked. Ziva grabbed Abby's hand as she pushed Diane down onto the bed. Diane watched with hungry eyes as the other two women climbed on to the bed towards her. Both women scrutinized her reaction as they both ran their hands up her body. Diane arched into every touch she was given and let her head fall back and eyes close as she became the focus of Ziva and Abby's attention. Ziva and Abby shared a smirk before simultaneously leaning down taking each of Diane's nipples in their mouths. "Oh God!" she gasped as her back arched into their mouths.

Ziva smiled at the reactions they were getting from Diane. She wanted more. She ran her fingertips down Diane's torso until she reached the red-head's soaking core. Pleased at how wet the woman was, she cupped the heated mound. Diane gasped and grabbed tightly onto the sheets. Ziva slid her finger between her folds and pressed against her clit. Diane moaned. Ziva rubbed it for a few long moments, earning more moans from Diane, before she pressed one finger inside her. "Yes!" Diane moaned. Ziva inserted another finger before pumping slowly in and out of her. She added a third and curled them up to press on her clit from the inside. Diane's muscles clenched and unclenched. Ziva could tell it wouldn't be much longer. Abby, too, sensed the tension growing in Diane's body, and she wanted to take part in pushing the older woman over the edge. She moved her hand down until it came into contact with Ziva's. Then she pressed her finger on Diane's clit and started circling it with her finger. "Holy fuck!" Diane shouted.

It was getting to be too much- the two mouths on her breasts, Ziva's fingers pressing on her clit from the inside while Abby's was pressing it from the outside. Diane began panting, shaking, and moving her hips uncontrollably. Abby and Ziva both used their free hands to hold her down as they continued their assault on Diane. Finally, Diane's back arched the farthest it'd been, her muscles clenched around Ziva's fingers, and she shouted wordlessly as she came. Both Abby and Ziva released her nipples to watch her expression, sharing a quick and proud glance as they saw what their work caused. When Diane finally relaxed, she panted heavily and shook with the aftershocks as Ziva and Abby took their hands away. She watched lazily as Ziva brought her hand to her mouth and licked away the juices. Not wanting to be left out, Abby grabbed Ziva's hand before she could lick all of it and ate up the rest. Both hummed in pleasure at Diane's taste, and that only served to make Diane aroused all over again. Suddenly wanting both of the other women to feel the pleasure she had just felt, as a way of repaying them for making her feel beautiful and wanted again, she sat up and ordered, "Ziva. Lie down."

Ziva looked at her surprised for a moment, before doing as told. The shy, insecure Diane was now gone. Now, she was confident and self-assured. Ziva found that she liked that she and Abby had been able to bring out that side of the red-head. Abby watched with curiosity as Ziva took Diane's place on the bed. When Diane looked at her next with hunger and excitement, Abby felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. "Move so that you're over her mouth," Diane's next order came. Abby moaned slightly at the words and followed orders, kneeling over Ziva's head with Ziva's mouth directly below her hot, wet sore. Abby and Ziva locked eyes, their love for each other and arousal showing, as they awaited Diane's next order. Not really sure what Diane was planning, because neither were sure what she was willing to do, they let Diane take control. Finally, she said one final order. "Go."

Not needing any other orders, Ziva immediately grabbed onto Abby's hips and latched her mouth onto Abby's center. Abby moaned as Ziva hungrily devoured her from the start. She threw her head back and gave herself over to Ziva. Ziva loved how Diane and Abby's tastes mixed in her mouth as she worked Abby with her tongue. She reached up to knead Abby's breasts, causing her girlfriend to let out a long moan and lean farther back until the palms of her hands rested on either side of Ziva's stomach.

Diane watched for a few moments as Ziva licked and sucked Abby. She had never done what she was about to do, and she wanted to see how it was done, what she was getting herself into. Finally, she had seen enough and wanted to be part of the action. Neither woman noticed as she crawled back on the bed and leaned down. Seeing Ziva's soaking center, she thought she'd be disgusted, but she wasn't. Ziva's mouth had tasted fantastic as well as her skin. Prior to that, she'd never made-out with another woman, and she hadn't thought twice about it. Now, she truly did want to know what Ziva tasted like. Deciding not to wait any longer, she leaned down until she could slide her tongue up between Ziva's folds.

At the unexpected feeling of Diane's tongue, Ziva gasped into Abby, "Shit!" Suddenly, it was much harder to focus on feasting from Abby. As Diane's tongue became more and more forceful and sure, Ziva took turns licking and sucking Abby and gasping and moaning her own pleasure. Abby was so wrapped up in the feelings Ziva was giving her that she hardly noticed that Diane had added herself into the action. Soon, both women being licked were not far from flying over the edge. Diane copied what Ziva had done to her and pressed her finger inside her. Ziva's groan of pleasure encouraged her to add another and start pumping. Then she added another. She curled her fingers up to press on Ziva's clit from the inside as her tongue was still swirling around it on the outside. Suddenly, Abby's cry filled the room as she couldn't take any more and came into Ziva's mouth. Ziva lapped up her juices before Abby collapsed down onto the bed. Ziva was free to pant and moan as Diane brought her closer and closer. It only took a few moments more before Ziva's back arched, her muscles tightened, and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she came. Diane didn't even gag when she licked up all of Ziva's juices until she was clean. Then she too fell down onto the bed on Ziva's other side while they all relaxed.

After a few moments, they had mostly recovered. Abby had recovered enough to say, "Wow."

Ziva and Diane chuckled as Diane said, "Wow indeed. Thank you both for that by the way."

"You're welcome," Abby and Ziva answered together.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Both Abby and Diane had started gently rubbing their fingers on Ziva's skin. Abby was touching her stomach while Diane was toughing her arm. Ziva in turn had rested a hand on each of their bodies. Finally, Diane spoke again, "Can we do this again?"

Ziva and Abby looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Until they both smiled and Abby answered, "Yes."

"We would like that," Ziva added.

Diane smiled at them, "I would too." She closed her eyes and whispered dreamily, "I would too."


End file.
